The path to Redemption
by QueenSabine
Summary: When facing death. Naruto is given a choice to help redeem humanity in the future or join the afterlife. He chooses Help redeem Humanity. Will he succeed or will his efforts be nothing more than a waste.


The fourth shinobi war ended and the world is at peace. But three years after Countries and villages started being destroyed by a mysterious new foe. The only reports received were that the enemy were creatures never seen before.

Four out the five Countries have already been destroyed. The Countries include the land of Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind. The last one standing is the land of Fire.

 **(In Konoha)**

" Be ready to evacuate Civilians if necessary," stated a voice. "Kakashi sensei we are ready to evacuate civilians if necessary but are you sure it's a good idea to wait. This mysterious foe has already destroyed the other Villages," Stated another Voice.

"I feel you naruto but We cannot cause panic," Kakashi said. "SCREW NOT CAUSING PANIC. LOOK AROUND ALL THE VILLAGES HAVE BEEN WIPED OUT AND YOU JUST WANT TO WAIT FOR THE ENEMY TO COME HERE," Yelled Naruto angerly.

" And What do suggest we do. Tell the people that all the villages have been destroyed and we are probably next," Said Kakashi. Naruto calms down and Asks, " Did you at least get a message from Sasuke if he knows what this new enemy is?" Kakashi Shakes his head no.

 **"Naruto I sense something approaching the village and what ever it is, their is nearly a million of them,"** **Said Kurama.** Naruto's eyes widened. "Kakashi Sensei, Kurama Just Said a massive army is approaching the village and the bad news is that the are nearly a million of them." Kakashi signs and then stands up and faces the window looking down at the villagers enjoying their Day.

"Then we defend the village with everything we got," Kakashi Stated Seriously. "ANBU. Alert all ninjas in the village to prepare for an invasion and to start evacuating Villagers," The Anbu in the room drop down and nod disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto try to contact sasuke and tell him to get over here as fast as he can." Naruto just nods and leaves the room. " I hope you and Sasuke can stop this threat because if not then I fear the elemental Nations will end here," Kakashi Said to himself Sadly.

 **(With Naruto)**

"Kurama how much time we have until they arrive," Asked Naruto while walking down the street. **"About 10 minutes max if not less," Answered Kurama. "** Naruto we need to talk about what's coming," Said a voice. Naruto turns around and replies, "What about it Sasuke." "Lets go to a private Place," Suggested Sasuke. Naruto Looks at Sasuke weirdly but nods.

Few minutes later they are at the Uchiha district. "What did you want to say about the threat that you couldn't say it in public," asked Naruto. "Naruto whatever this threat is existed before us and I think I know why we don't know nothing about this until now," Sasuke Said. Naruto looks at Sasuke and his eyes widened realizing what he meant. "You believe that he kept this from us." Sasuke nods.

"That's not all. Their is a barrier that has a genjutsu on it surrounding all the elemental Nations. I tried breaking it with my riennegan but it only broke for a few seconds but what I saw is something I don't want to believe," Replied Sasuke. "What did you see Sasuke," Asked Naruto with curiosity."What I saw was that our moon is shattered in half and I saw an army of those creatures that had a bone like structure. I thought they didn't notice me but then they started charging at me. I was killing them but they wouldn't stop coming so I retreated. I also notice the barrier is weakening little by little each day. Soon that barrier will collapse and the truth will be revealed." Naruto looks at Sasuke shocked about the information revealed to him.

Naruto is about to reply, but then both of them hear Loud roars coming from the village and surroundings. "There are finally here," Said Sasuke. Naruto looks around seeing that they are surrounded by the Creatures. "Sasuke I know we have to hold back, but let's show these things why we are the most powerful shinobi Alive." Sasuke looks at Naruto and Smirks. The creatures charge at them. "You ready to go Kurama," Asked Naruto.

 **"I'm ready to go at anytime Naruto," Kurama Said.** Then Naruto's clothes change to golden chakra. Then he raises one of his hands above his head and starts creating a RasenShuriken. **"Futon: RasenShuriken,"** Naruto announces and then throws it at the creatures killing them instantly after it Spreads. Naruto looks back at Sasuke seeing that he is killing the last one by crushing it with a susanno Arm.

 **"I finally recognize why these things felt familiar, when me and my brothers and sisters were sealed inside our old man, he always talked about what the world would of been if the other two agreed with him. He called these creature the Grimm," Kurama Said.** Naruto listens to his partner with a surprised expression. "So these creature existed before us and he knew about it and decided that it wasn't important to tell me and SASUKE ABOUT IT," Naruto Yelled angrily. Kurama didn't reply.

"Well, Well, If it isn't the two Reincarnations of the sons of the Sage of six paths," Said a Mysterious Voice. Both Sasuke and Naruto turn to the new voice and are shocked that her appearance is similar to the creatures but without the bone structure.

 **"This feeling, She is the one cursed by the God of light but why does she have powers from the God of Darkness, Wait don't tell me," Kurama looks at the new arrival in shock.** "Kurama What do you mean by that and who are the gods of light and darkness," Asked Naruto. "Naruto we can't hold back against her. I fell her power and it surpasses ours," Sasuke Said while taking his cloak off. "I know, Even Kurama is shocked by her arrival but he didn't tell me about her power," Naruto said entering his six paths mode.

"You two believe that you two can defeat me. Sorry but you can't kill what can't be killed but I will tell you my name for you guys to remember me in the afterlife as the Destroyer of the elemental Nations. You can call me Salem." Salem then calls her Grimm to come to her. Naruto and Sasuke look around and see that they Surrounded once again but this time by alot more Grimm.

 **"Multiple Shadow clone Justu,** " Naruto announced. Next second hundreds Of clone appeared all around. All the clones jump into the air. **"Sage art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage,"** All the clones Yelled.

" **Planetary** **Devastation,"** Sasuke yells. The ground starts to break and go into the air forming a sphere while it sucked in Salem and Most of the Grimm surrounding them. But the next Moves shock Sasuke and Naruto. The Rock sphere breaks revealing. "Impossible, thats a Susanno," Sasuke Said slowly.

" **This is bad, their is no stopping her you guys will lose, even with the help of the tailed beasts," Reveals Kurama.** "Doesn't matter. Sasuke you ready," Naruto Asked. Sasuke gets out of his shocked state and nods.

"Foolish you are still fighting for a world created by gods. Why would you want to save this world when you can make it you own. You guys know nothing of the gods. They are nothing but Liars.They say they help humanity but they don't. They are the reason why my beloved betrayed me and why I can't die no matter what happens to me," Salem says with Vemon in her voice.

"You don't control humanity, Humanity choose how to live their lives themselves. That is what makes us human. That is what make us what we are today. And me and Sasuke will do anything in our power to stop you," Naruto Said with Determination.

Now the battle for the fate of the Elemental Nations has began.

 **(Three Days time skip)**

"How are you not dead we throw everything we got at you and you still live," Naruto asks panting. "It's because of my curse that was given to me by the gods. They made me into what I am today. Everything that happened to your village and land Blame them not me," Replied Salem.

Salem then blasts them with her magic knocking them backwards into the ground. "Naruto we can't beat her I'm almost out of chakra," Sasuke Said with a exhausted Voice. **"Sorry kit but this is the end of the line for me too don't have much chakra left," Warned Kurama.**

Naruto looks around and finally notices the damage done. The entire village destroyed in their battle against Salem and her Grimm. Nothing left but a wasteland. Finally Naruto's link with Kurama ends leaving him with barley any chakra and a exhausted Body. His body can't handle anymore and passes out.

"Well time to end this," Said Salem. Salem Shoots Naruto with her magic but Sasuke gets in the way taking the blow with susano. "Why do you still protect him when you have barely any chakra left," Salem asked angrily.

"Perhaps because this of this Dobe. He never gave up on me when I became rogue and tried to kill him multiple times. He is the one that brought me out of my darkness and I think it's time to return the favor," Sasuke Said. Sasuke starts creating his susano while Salem creates her Dark susano.

"You still haven't answered how you have susano," Said Sasuke. "These lands were once Connected with where I came from. Until The gods disagreed with the sage of six paths about Giving human chakra. Quite Ironic considering they gave humans magic. But when I threw myself into the Grimm pool, I came out like this but with an extra gift since the sage of six paths was brothers with the God of darkness and light," Answered Salem.

"So you gave yourself into Darkness and became a monster," Sasuke Said while blocking an attack from an angry Salem. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HAVING THE CLOSEST PERSON YOU LOVE BETRAY YOU AND LIVING WITHOUT THEM FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS. YOU DONT KNOW PAIN," Salem Screams at Sasuke.

"No, I do know your pain but the only difference is I got some sense knocked into me by my best friend. I would even call him my brother,"Replied Sasuke. "THEN YOU COULD DIE WITH HIM," Screamed Salem and begins charging at Sasuke.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto opens his eyes slowly and Looks around. "Good to see you again Naruto." Naruto looks in front of him and saw that Hagoromo was with him with one other person. "So, What did you come here for," Asked Naruto with anger. "I know you are mad at me for hiding the truth but I never thought the barrier would weaken after he killed humanity," Hagoromo Said.

Naruto slowly calms down. "I'm sorry for what happened to your people but I had no idea that my brother's attack would weaken the barrier that protected this land," said the Person. "If you don't mind me asking What is your name?" Naruto Asked.

"I am called the God of light." Naruto eyes widened. "You are him. The one Salem is talking about," Naruto replied. "I see so she still hasn't learned why life and death are important," "Why does she hate humanity and you gods," Naruto Asked. "Because me and my brother cursed her with immortality for being selfish," Answered The god of light.

"Before you get mad Naruto hear him out," Hagoromo Asked. Naruto calmed him self down and nodded. "I want to give you a chance to help redeem humanity in the future when we are summoned back to this world. When we three made humanity in this world we agreed on four things Humanity is only whole with Destruction, Knowledge, Choice, and Creation. When these relics are brought together it will summon my brother and I back to your world in order to judge Humanity." Explained the God of light.

"Why me. Why not someone else," Naruto Asked. "Because you have already proved that humanity could be redeemed. You brought your kind together to fight a war against the Jubi and Madara. Your kind put aside their differences and Hatred and fought together. Your kind knew who they were facing and made their own choice to fight even if it meant their death," the god of light Said.

"What will happen if I accept," Naruto Asked them. "The rest of the tailed beast will be sealed inside of you but you will be able to transfer them into another host you deem trust worthy without dieing. But you will be sealed away in the meantime in order to heal and repair your body," Answered Hagoromo.

"What do you mean repair my body," Questioned Naruto. "It means that everytime you got hit by Salem's magic your body took lots of damage since your chakra can't protect you completely from magical attacks. But it's your Choice. Choose to be sealed away while your body fully heals or someone unseals you or Enter the afterlife after Salem ends you. The choice is yours," The god of life Said.

"I choose to help redeem humanity after I awaken or be unsealed," Naruto Answered.

 **(With Sasuke)**

"I can't hold her off anymore I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke Said to himself while his susano breaks apart and fall to the floor with a thump. "I told you you will lose but still decided to protect your friend," Salem Said while deactivating her susano.

But both notice eight different colored chakra entering Naruto. But what happens next angers Salem. Naruto's body is suddenly surrounded by a bright light then suddenly his entire body disappeared.

"HE DARES INTURUPT MY PLANS AFTER CURSING ME," Salem screamed Angrily. Then she turns after hearing Sasuke Chuckling, "Looks like you will have a problem soon," Sasuke Said weakly. "Doesn't matter he will die when I find him. Now time to end this," Salem Said while shooting Sasuke with a Powerful blast that starts to disintegrate his body. "Well looks like I get to join my family sooner then expected. Goodbye Brother," Sasuke Said with a smile before Turing to dust.

Salem looks at the floor where sasuke was with a smile, "Now their is nothing that can get in my way. Even if that boy appears again he will die like his friend," Salem Said while walking away.

Now that the end of the prologue. Tell me your opinions and help me Find my mistakes in the chapter. Also for the hosts for the tailed beasts i need ideas so please leave which tailed beast should be with who. Now catch you guys later.


End file.
